<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dancing in the moonlight by Kittyyy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364186">dancing in the moonlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyyy/pseuds/Kittyyy'>Kittyyy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Romanogers Fics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Dancing Steve Rogers, F/M, Feel-good, Idiots in Love, Protective Steve Rogers, romanogers fluffathon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:28:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyyy/pseuds/Kittyyy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the midst of the Civil War, Natasha and Steve find themselves dancing their troubles away. </p><p>And kissing. Eventually.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers &amp; Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Romanogers Fics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dancing in the moonlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fanfiction is dedicated to all of those who I broke emotionally by my last fic. Here's a nice feel-good for you all set during Civil War. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're taking a huge risk being here." </p><p> </p><p>It was the blatant truth, which may have surprised Steve if he didn't know Natasha as well as he did. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, thanks for restating the obvious." </p><p> </p><p>Natasha just rolled her eyes at that. They were both sitting on a bench at the edge of some random park, trying to attract as little attention as possible. Both sporting baseball caps and sunglasses, they wouldn't be easily recognizable by the general public, but could still be noticed if someone was focused on finding them. </p><p> </p><p>"But then again, after what you did at the airport I'm going to guess you are too," Steve spoke again, turning his head to look at her. </p><p> </p><p>Natasha just nodded slowly. "Tony was pissed off, to say the least." </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry," Steve replied, sounding remorseful. "I didn't want you to end up a fugitive too." </p><p> </p><p>"It was my decision, Steve. Not your fault," she replied bluntly, sounding nonchalant about the fact that they were both now fugitives. </p><p> </p><p>"I wasn't going to fight you, you know. I couldn't fight you." </p><p> </p><p>Natasha took in a deep breath. "I know." The air was thick, an unspoken tension between the two of them. </p><p> </p><p>"Can we go somewhere private? These sunglasses are extremely uncomfortable," Steve's question finally came, and Natasha quickly agreed. </p><p> </p><p>"I have an apartment a few blocks from here. We can go there," Natasha offered. </p><p> </p><p>"You have an apartment?" </p><p> </p><p>"We all need to get away sometimes," she pointed out, which he could sympathize for. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay then. Lead the way," Steve stood from the bench and gestured for Natasha to go ahead. She nodded slightly at him and they began to walk. Sure enough, her apartment was only a couple of blocks away and they arrived within a couple of minutes. </p><p> </p><p>When they arrived, Natasha pulled a key out of her pocket and unlocked the door, stepping inside with Steve close behind. They both pulled off their coats and disguises, setting it all on the counter. Natasha kicked off her boots at the door and Steve followed her lead, removing his own tennis shoes and placing them beside hers.</p><p> </p><p>"Coffee?" she asked, mostly out of courtesy. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, sure," he replied before following her to the kitchen and sitting down on one of the barstools, leaning his head into his hands. Natasha simply made a pot of coffee and poured it into two mugs, one for Steve and one for herself. </p><p> </p><p>She pushed the mug over to him before hopping up on the counter across from him, folding her legs in front of her. He raised an eyebrow at her but didn't say anything, just shaking his head and smiling softly. </p><p> </p><p>"My house, my rules Rogers." </p><p> </p><p>He threw his hands up in surrender. "No judgement here." </p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes, smirking. "It kind of felt like judgement." </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, maybe a little bit of judgement." </p><p> </p><p>They both laughed at that, but soon fell into an odd silence, neither knowing what to say. </p><p> </p><p>"Your hair got long," Steve finally commented, breaking the silence. </p><p> </p><p>She unconsciously ran a hand through her hair at the comment. "Yeah, I guess I haven't cut it in a while." </p><p> </p><p>Steve just smiled. "I like it long." </p><p> </p><p>"Good for you. It's not sticking around though because it's a pain to fight with hair in your face." </p><p> </p><p>"You could just put it up in a ponytail," he pointed out. </p><p> </p><p>"Too much work." </p><p> </p><p>"Well now you're just being lazy," Steve teased. </p><p> </p><p>"Damn you Rogers," she smirked softly. </p><p> </p><p>They eventually fell into another silence, this one more comfortable than the last. It didn't last for as long though, when Steve eventually opened his mouth to speak again. </p><p> </p><p>"Will you dance with me?" he asked quietly, not sure how she would respond. Natasha just looked up, confusion etched across her features. </p><p> </p><p>"What?" </p><p> </p><p>"Let's dance," he repeated, except this time it wasn't a question. She just raised an eyebrow at him, not making any effort to move off the counter. Sensing her hesitation, Steve just rolled his eyes and sat up, walking over to her side of the counter. He closed a hand around her wrist and pulled gently, encouraging her to come with him. She finally obliged, hoping off the counter and allowing him to drag her into the living room, Steve simply pulling out his phone and turning on the radio. </p><p> </p><p>He looked down at her and smiled softly before entertwining one hand with hers and the other going to rest on her waist. Her hand eventually came up to rest on his shoulder and they began to move together, slowly swaying to the music. </p><p> </p><p>"So what's with you and dancing?" Natasha finally asked. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm from the 40s, Natasha. Dancing was kind of the thing back then." </p><p> </p><p>She just rolled her eyes at him. "Is this the definition of being horny in the 40s?" Her voice was teasing. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm pretty sure they didn't call it that back then," he laughed softly. </p><p> </p><p>She just smirked and shook her head, resting her head against his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>"What are we going to do, Steve?" Natasha's voice seemed to shake a little, as if she was almost afraid of the future. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know," Steve admitted. He eventually dropped the waltz stance and simply wrapped his arms around her, burying his face into her shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>"We have to run," she pointed out. "It's just a matter of where to." </p><p> </p><p>"Wherever we go, neither of us will be alone," Steve resolved, which caused Natasha to step back for a second, removing her head from where it rested on his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean?" </p><p> </p><p>"I'm coming with you, Natasha. Wherever you go, I go." </p><p> </p><p>"Is that really a good idea? It will draw more attention," Natasha pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>"There's no point in spending the foreseeable future alone, Natasha. I need company and so do you," Steve replied. </p><p> </p><p>Natasha nodded slowly before wrapping her arms around his neck and placing her head back on his shoulder. They were still swaying slightly to the music, but it was more of a hug than a dance. Steve was just rubbing her back soothingly, cherishing the embrace as much as he could. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, the song ended and they reluctantly broke apart, sliding back into reality. </p><p> </p><p>Natasha stepped back and sighed, looking up at him as he turned off the music. </p><p> </p><p>"I meant what I said," Steve spoke finally. "I could never fight you, Natasha. No matter what happens, we're on each other's team." </p><p> </p><p>"Always," she affirmed, smiling softly before reaching forward to pull him into another hug. She only intended it to only last a moment, a sign on comfort, but when she let go of him, he did not let go of her, his arms still wrapped firmly around her waist. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you going to let go of me?" Natasha began to ask, but she was cut off when his lips brushed against hers softly. She was surprised, but kissed him back a moment later. It was soft and sweet and loving in a way that neither of them had ever experienced. Steve wasted no time slipping his tongue into her mouth, sliding it against hers. She let out a quiet moan at that, welcoming the action. </p><p> </p><p>When they parted for air, Steve smiled down at her. "No, I don't think I will." </p><p> </p><p>She just laughed and kissed him again, her hands going up to loop around his neck. They continued to kiss, constantly, only breaking apart when they needed air for what felt like hours. </p><p> </p><p>In reality, they couldn't stay that long, for they were now fugitives and had to leave New York as soon as possible, but at least they had eachother. They would always have eachother.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was kind of just a fluffy one-shot that I had a lot of fun writing so I hope you all enjoyed reading it! </p><p>As always, if you have thoughts, feedback, whatever, feel free to leave a comment below if you so wish. </p><p>Thanks for reading! </p><p>-Kittyyy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>